


Ilex

by HayamaRei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, Gen, Hogwarts professors au, I wanted to write about dudley's daughter being magic and I did, In which characters have gotten the therapy they really do need, M/M, Some Fluff, Sort of a dudley redemption?, That's it, and they succeed, professors Harry and Draco, they try really hard to be good teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: Harry Potter's life quieted down after he became a teacher. The media stopped broadcasting his every move, he stopped getting invitations to every gathering organised by anyone, he managed to put the past and the war behind himself and train his eyes on the future he wanted.Then Holly Dursley walks into the Great Hall, wide eyed and innocent, and reminds him that the past is always closer than one thinks it is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 256





	Ilex

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the 'Dudley's child is magic' idea so I finally got around to taking my spin on it.  
> Not mentioned but it's what I had in mind while writing is that everyone went through some therapy post-war because god do they need it.

Looking at the line of first year students slowly file into the Great Hall, eyes wide and full of wonder, amazement, and nervousness always makes Harry remember his first year. The world of magic opening up in front of him as the charmed ceiling’s candles flickered merrily above his head. He can almost always guess the muggleborn children in line, their eyes are always wider, their stance always more guarded. As he sits at the Teacher’s table he tries to make himself as welcoming as possible, smiling warmly at every pair of eyes that catch his. He smiles wider when he catches Rose’s eyes and she waves at him excitedly. He gives her a nod and manages not to wave back. She repeats the gesture several more times at the other teachers she knows and Hagrid almost knocks his drink over in his haste to return it. 

The children all look at McGonagall as she brings in the very stool Harry had once sat on and hushed whispers pass through the line as she conjures up the list of names. Harry claps for every kid sorted into their respective house. Some get welcomed in by people they know, others shyly join their table under the applause of friends not yet made. Over ten years as a teacher, Harry is still filled with the same thrill every time during the opening ceremony. 

A short dark-skinned boy is sorted into Hufflepuff and Harry’s eyes follow him to the table, almost missing the next name McGonagall calls. 

“Dursley, Holly.” 

Harry would almost be tempted to believe he’s misheard, except McGonagall’s pose goes stiffer and Hagrid chokes a little on his drink. 

A small, dirty blond girl emerges from behind Rose who gives her a pat on the shoulder and a thumbs up as she shakily sits on the stool. Her back is to Harry but her shoulders are so high up that he can tell she’s squeezing her eyes shut. The hat ponders it for several long moments before proclaiming a loud ‘Ravenclaw!’, making the Ravenclaw table erupt in loud cheers. With her shoulders still tense but a wide smile on her lips she shuffles over to the table and sits down next to the last kid sorted in. 

The sorting continues and Harry still claps for every child, but his eyes keep drifting to Holly Dursley who has gotten her footing enough to engage in conversation with a couple of the kids sitting around her. She has a light dusting of freckles on her nose and her eyes are big and hazel. She looks nothing like him. She can’t be his. Dursley isn’t a unique surname. It has to be just a coincidence. And yet he can’t stop looking at her. 

The trance is broken when McGonagall calls Rose’s name and the Gryffindor table starts cheering even before she’s at the stool. She doesn’t seem very nervous as she sits down though Harry sees her inhale deeply after several seconds. A few more and the hat bellows a loud ‘Ravenclaw!’ and for a moment the Hall is silent, then the Ravenclaw table booms with cheer and applause, while the Gryffindors are left looking baffled. The first Weasley in known history to not be sorted in Gryffindor. A small part of Harry is quite satisfied with that development. Rose has always been too curious and clever for her own good, her thirst for understanding of the world will bloom in Ravenclaw. 

Rose, of course, takes it in stride as she skips over to her table and takes her seat next to Holly Dursley whom she seems to have formed a friendship with. Good, Harry thinks, he can ask her about it later. 

Dinner progresses once the last child is sorted and Harry manages to put Holly more or less out of his mind when the food appears on his plate. Merlin, he’s missed the food. Neville engages him in a conversation about teaching plans while both of them shovel chicken and potatoes in their mouths, and by the end of the night Holly is a name lost in the crowd for him. 

It comes back as the curfew approaches and the first years are ushered out of the hall by the prefects and Rose calls out a ‘Holly, wait up!’ somewhere in the crowd. Harry has no time to search for them among the sea of pointy hats, however and resigns his efforts for another day. 

\------ 

“You look tense.” Harry glances over his shoulder to see Draco standing at the door, then continues fiddling with his cufflinks. Why did he even buy a robe that requires cufflinks? 

“Do I?” He asks, growing impatient with the bloody things, his movements almost growing frantic before Draco steps in and bats his hand away. He takes Harry’s wrist in one hand and uses the other to neatly undo the cufflink. 

“It’s about that girl, isn’t it?” Draco hums quietly and takes his other wrist, eyes staying on Harry’s hands. “Dursley.” 

Harry takes a breath. “So you noticed, too.” 

“Do I look daft to you?” The quip is undermined by the softness in the curve of Draco’s mouth. It’s been years since the words between them held any real bite. “Does she bother you?” 

“She’s eleven, of course she doesn’t bother me. It’s just...” He sighs. Draco is done with his sleeves and just holding his wrist now, a thumb softly stroking the soft skin there. “I don’t know what to make of it. She’s here so obviously, if she’s Dudley’s kid, he didn’t manage to hide her away and try to lock her magic out. But I don’t know what her home life is like. I don’t want to stand by and do nothing if something _is_ wrong.” The unspoken ‘I don’t want her to end up like me’ hangs in the air between them.

“We won’t let that happen.” Draco steps closer and in the light of the fireplace reflecting on his face, he looks like home. 

\-------  
As luck will have it Harry has class with the Ravenclaw first years on their first day. Harry wants to talk to McGonagall about it first but she doesn’t show up for breakfast, and isn’t at her office during his free period, and before he knows it he’s on his way to his first class with Rose Weasley-Granger and Holly Dursley. The two are waiting by the door, the rest of the class behind them, when he opens up. Rose’s face lights up in a big smile, impossible not to return.

“Good morning un- uh, professor Potter!” She greets, her almost slip-up going unnoticed by everyone else. They’d had the talk before the year started, in class he’s the professor, not her uncle. 

“Good morning.” Harry lets the kids file into the room and take a seat. Rose and Holly take front center. 

Harry gives the class a minute to settle, then stands behind his podium.

“Hello. My name is professor Harry Potter, some of you may have heard about me already, and I will be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts this, and hopefully, the following years, too.” He begins his usual speech. “In my class there are no bad students, and everyone will be valued to the extent of their abilities. As such I would appreciate it if everyone gave their personal best with me, and didn’t worry about, or compare themselves to others. We’re here to learn, not to compete.” The children share a few glances but otherwise remain silent. “Now, as it is our first day I would like us to get to know each other a little. Here’s how it’s going to go. Starting from you,” he points at the round-faced boy by the door, “you will say your name and a little something about you. Once everyone is introduced we will go again but this time you get to ask me and classmate one question each. How does it sound?” 

The class responds with a not-quite-cheerful but not bored either ‘good’. Good enough. 

“My name is Robert Nicholas,” the first boy starts. “And I want to be a captain of the quidditch team one day.” He looks a little hesitant but Harry gives him a big smile. 

“That is a great goal, Robert! I wish you luck. Next?” 

The children from Robert’s line all do the same, sharing their name and a random fact, from their pet’s name to where they’re from. Harry does his best to remember each of them.

“My name is Rose Weasley-Granger, and I’m very excited to be a Ravenclaw.” Rose states and for the shortest of moments Harry sees Fred and George’s mischief in her eyes. 

“You really surprised us all with it.” Harry laughs “I’m sure you will do your house proud.” 

She chuckles. “Dad might disown me.”

“You’re under the impression he has a say.” Harry stops himself before he can start a discussion and moves on. “Next?” 

“Oh.” Holly almost looks surprised to have been addressed. “My name is Holly Dursley. And, um, I like… Superheroes?” 

“I like superheroes too!” A boy from the next row over pipes up, and both of them seem relieved at it. Both muggleborn then. 

“I used to quite enjoy some comics, too, Holly.” Harry says softly and she relaxes even more in her chair, her smile small but genuine. 

The other muggleborn kid is named Shawn Monroe and he used to want to become a pilot. 

Once the introductions conclude and it’s question time the class has become more lively. It works like a charm every time, giving the children a safe space to settle into their new environment and get a feel for both him as a teacher and each other as a class. 

Robert Nicholas’ first question is toward Shawn, asking him to explain how a pilot flies a plane without magic. The second is, “Professor, is it true that you joined the quidditch team in your first year?” 

Robert is wide eyed and a little awestruck and Harry laughs. “Yes it is. But remember, there’s a reason why first years aren’t allowed on the team.”

“But they allowed you!” 

“And that could have gone very wrong, very fast.” Harry sighs. “Believe me, waiting is a good thing.” 

Robert doesn’t seem convinced of the danger but accepts his answer well enough. The questions fly after that. 

What are the names of Lisa’s pygmy puffs, what are superhero comics, what are the best muggle sweets, Robert’s favourite quidditch team, is Rose’s mom really the Minister of Magic. 

“Are you really Rose’s uncle?” 

“Not by blood.” 

“Blood doesn’t matter! He’s my mom and dad’s best friend!” 

“Yes, so technically, yes. I am.” 

“Why did you become a teacher?” 

“Because this school was home to me when I was your age, and I want to pass that on.” 

“Do you have any pets?” 

“A pair of owls and a cat.” 

Rose giggles at the cat part but says nothing. It’s Draco’s cat, Dipper, and she hated him for a solid year after Draco rescued her. Rose is well aware of that fact. Dipper adores Rose, and the entire Weasley family she’s been in contact with. 

“Are the stories true? Did you really… Save everyone during the war?” 

And there it is. The question has lost some of its novelty, it doesn’t get asked as often as it first did when he took up the position, but there are still curious kids. Usually the ones who are still affected by the aftermath. 

“No.” He says and he means it. “I didn’t save everyone. I fought in the war like everyone else and I helped win it. But I wouldn’t have been able to do what I did without everyone who fought. Without professor Longbottom, or professor Hagrid, Rose’s parents and family, professor Malfoy. We all did what we had to do. And we all lost people and things dear to us. We didn’t fight or win to be heroes, and I don’t want you to see me as such, okay?” 

The class goes quiet. Maybe they have expected him to boast. Many do. Then one by one they nod. Harry sees Holly lean in and ask Rose something. Rose responds ‘I’ll explain later’ and the questions continue. 

Rose’s question towards him is about the curriculum as she already knows the personal things she’s interested in. 

Holly’s question is almost inaudible. “You said you liked comics… Are your parents not magic too?” 

Harry feels like she’s afraid she’ll offend him. “No.” He smiles at her. “But I grew up in a muggle family.”

She seems to understand what that means because there’s sadness in her eyes when she says ‘Oh’. 

Most of their time is up by the time the questions are done with and Harry uses it to go over the titles of their first few lessons and the requirements he has for them. 

When class is done and the children start leaving the classroom Harry calls for Holly to stay behind. She gives Rose a nervous glance but Rose quickly promises to wait outside and leaves her alone. 

“No need to worry, miss Dursley, I just have a quick question for my forms here.” Harry points at the completely made up document in front of him. “I seem to miss your parents’ names? Headmistress McGonagall has failed to put them in.” 

“M-my parents?” She’s fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves.

Harry gives her his best reassuring smile. “They’re just in case I need to contact them, send over forms, and other formalities. You have done nothing wrong.” 

She relaxes at that. “Maria and Dudley Dursley, sir.” 

Harry’s stomach hits the floor and then keeps going. Thankfully his voice is still in its place. “Thank you, miss Dursley. You may go now.” 

She bows her head and quickly skips out of the room. 

\------- 

Harry finds Draco in his office by the dungeons before the other can head for lunch. Draco’s upper robe is off, neatly placed over his armchair, leaving him in a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He’s checking items off a list while a second piece of parchment hovers in front of him. 

“Bad time?” Harry asks, stopping at the door. 

Draco doesn’t look at him as he keeps on comparing things and checking more stuff off the list. “Almost done, come in.” 

Harry does and sits on the armchair on the other side of Draco’s desk. It’s already covered in various papers and jars of ingredients and potions. They are four periods in and one wouldn’t guess the desk had been clean in the morning. It’s endearing. 

After a few minutes of silence broken only by the scratching of a quill Draco waves his wand and the floating list drops and his pale eyes are on Harry. The intensity they’d held just a second ago melts into something familiar. 

“I’m making a list of the students who need new supplies. Wakeley’s cauldron is almost four years old, and one of the Hufflepuff kids’ sets was obviously put together by her parents. One leaf of a wrong plant in there could cause so much damage.” Draco rubs his temples. He’s a good teacher. He has seen the errors of his predecessors and is trying to be better. Harry is proud of him. He’s proud of both of them. 

“Save a copy of the list for me. I’ll keep an eye out for them in my classes too. Tell Neville as well.” Harry says and Draco gives him a smile and a nod before pulling himself back together. 

“Any reason we’re not heading to lunch yet?” 

It’s Harry’s turn to put his head in his hand. “I had a class with Holly today.” Draco hums affirmative and lets him keep talking. “I was going to talk to McGonagall but I couldn’t find her and so… I spoke to Holly herself. It’s her. She’s his. Dudley’s.”

“Ah.” By his tone it’s obvious Draco expected it. “Did she tell you anything else?”

Harry shakes his head and sighs. He pushes his glasses up and rubs his eyes. “It would be weird and I didn’t want to freak her out. She’s a shy kid. But I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

Draco pushes some parchment aside and reaches his hand over the desk. Harry takes it gratefully and relishes in the feeling of Draco’s thumb caressing his knuckles. 

“Talk to McGonagall to arrange a meeting.” Draco offers.

“Huh?” 

“A parent-teacher meeting? It’s official business and you can see how your cousin reacts to it. If anything seems amiss we’re going to be in Granger’s office first thing in the morning.” 

Harry thinks the idea over. Hermione had fought hard to implement stricter child abuse laws in the wizarding world from the moment she’d stepped into office. And she’d managed to pass laws that could change children’s lives for the better. One of those laws includes kids being able to spend the summer at Hogwarts if their parents put them in danger, until a suitable foster or adoptive home can be located. In Harry’s eleven years as a teacher there had only been one instance of a child spending the summer over, and it had been because the child’s mother had to spend her summer hospitalised and had no other family. Harry would stay over every summer for Holly if he has to. 

“I hadn’t thought about that. It could work.” He says in the end.

“That’s what you have me for.” Draco grins and it makes him look like he is twenty again. 

Harry doesn’t miss their youth. Their youth is full of pain and loss and bad choices made for them. He likes them now, he likes how they’ve grown and learned better. He likes the crinkles around Draco’s eyes when he smiles and the calluses on his hands. They’re both beautiful as they are. And yet the sight sparks a flame of joy in Harry’s stomach all the same. Because it means Draco still has it in himself to feel that young nonetheless. 

\------- 

“Mr. Potter, you and I both know this is a highly unusual request, and not at all a practice we implement at our school.” McGonagall is looking up at him from behind her glasses with a firm gaze just like she used to when she was his teacher. Sometimes Harry feels like the world could collapse in on itself and it still wouldn’t be enough to change her.

“I’m aware, professor, but you also know this isn’t a regular situation.” Harry insists. “Had I known of her arrival earlier I would have done this before the school started at all.” 

She takes a breath through her nose and cocks her head to one side. “Unfortunately I left this year's student list to be handled solely by my Deputy, the blame for which falls on me. Had I known earlier, I would have informed you.” She pulls her lips in a thin line. “I am more than aware of your concerns and I do share them. However, before I authorise this meeting I do have to warn you that you are under no circumstance to take matters into your own hands should you not like the result of your visit.” 

Harry wants to laugh. “Of course, professor. I won’t hex my cousin, if that’s what you’re worried about. My goal isn’t revenge, just Holly’s safety.” 

McGonagall nods. “Very well.” She waves a hand and a letter from her desk flies up and through the window. “Their notice has been sent, you are to meet them this Saturday, at noon sharp. I’d advise apparating there to avoid commotion through the floo network.” 

Harry smiles and gives her a small bow. “Thank you, professor.” 

He’s at the door when she calls after him. “Mr. Potter? You’re allowed to bring Mr. Malfoy with you if you don’t feel like facing the task alone.” 

Harry doesn’t answer verbally, but gives a nod and leaves. He appreciates the offer but it’s something he needs to do on his own. Some demons need to be faced alone.

\-------- 

“I can come with you.” It’s the third time Draco has said it since they left Hogwarts for Hogsmeade in the morning. Harry is almost tempted to say yes. 

They decided to have breakfast together at the village and then Harry would apparate for the Dursley’s place. 

“No. I’m good.” 

“You’re pacing.” Draco points out. 

Harry stops pacing. “I’m not.” 

The other man rolls his eyes and walks up to him. “Love, you look like you’d like it if the ground opened up and took you.” 

Harry gives him a hopeful look. “Is that a possibility?” 

Draco laughs and takes Harry’s face in his hands, locking their eyes together. “Look at me. You’re Harry Potter, a successful teacher, a good teacher, you have a home, family and friends who love you, and you scored the hottest potions professor Hogwarts has had. They have nothing on you.” 

Harry’s heart races still, but now for a new and much more pleasant person. He wants to say that he loves Draco. What comes out instead is, “I’ve never slept with Snape.” 

The horror on Draco’s face as his hands fall to his sides is priceless. “Potter, I will hex you.” Draco lets his obnoxious drawl creep back into his voice and that’s how they both know it’s all in good spirits and it works miracles to settle Harry’s mind. 

The clock above Mr. Feyer’s clockwork shop shows five minutes to noon and Harry takes a deep breath. “This is it.” 

Draco’s face melts into encouragement and care once more. “I’ll be here when you’re done.” He promises. 

Harry exhales and a moment later the world folds in around him. 

\--------- 

The street Harry lands on doesn’t look like Privet Drive. Which makes sense because of course he wasn’t going to Privet Drive, or in fact anywhere near Little Winging. And yet a part of him expected Dudley to live in a home that mirrored the house Harry spent the first 17 years of his life in. This street however is not full of uniform square houses with immaculate front lawns with grass mowed to precision. The street Harry finds himself on hosts a mismatched set of small, cosy looking houses, snuggled behind front gardens blooming with flowers and bushes. Doorsteps bathed in cool shade provided by big trees and windows alive with colourful curtains. It looks pleasant to live in. It reminds Harry of the house he and Draco own, small and bright yellow with a garden that blooms beautifully in the summer when they actually get to go back there. 

The Dursley house is a sandy colour, with the window frames painted green. Harry isn’t sure he remembers how to breathe. He’s prepared for the worst. He used to be an Auror; he remembers how to deal with dangerous situations, but right then he feels like he’s eleven again. 

Somehow he makes himself move forward. He doesn’t want to start looking suspicious just standing there. He has muggle clothes on, just a sweater and some jeans, and he’s carrying a briefcase that holds no actual items of importance. The doorbell rings through the house and through Harry’s head. 

Five, ten, fifteen seconds. Harry wishes Draco was there. Seventeen seconds, footsteps on the other side. Nineteen. The door opens. 

Dudley is as big as Harry remembers him, and at the same time he’s not. He doesn’t look like an overgrown baby anymore, the years shaping him into a big man instead. It suits him. He looks better. He also looks utterly shocked, once Harry’s eyes reach his face. 

They stay like that, staring, for several seconds before Dudley breaks from his shock. 

“Harry?” He asks, and his voice is deeper, too. And what’s more it doesn’t sound angry. Yet. 

“Hello. I’m uh… I’m here for the parent-teacher meeting.” 

A woman steps in behind Dudley. She’s not very tall, and slightly rounded, in a way that reminds Harry of Molly Weasley, if she’d been younger. Her hair is blond and pulled in a high ponytail. Her face looks kind. 

“Oh hello!” She greets with a big smile. “You must be Holly’s teacher! Come in, come in, please. You’re right on time.” She pushes Dudley out of the way to allow Harry to follow her in and to the living room. “I’m Maria, Holly’s mother and this is my husband Dudley. Would you like some tea?” 

She must be nervous, Harry thinks. “Tea sounds lovely, thank you.” 

Maria disappears behind a corner and leaves Harry and Dudley alone again. 

“So...” Harry begins because he can’t stand the silence either.

“Are you really Holly’s teacher?” Dudley asks, and it’s a little shaky too. 

Harry nods. “One of them, yes. I teach Defence Against The Dark Arts.” 

Dudley’s eyes widen for a moment in something akin to panic but he hides it quickly. “Um, please, have a seat.” He gestures at an armchair. “I… I wanted to contact you when Holly’s letter first came. But I didn’t know how to find you, and I wasn’t sure if you’d want to talk to me after all that happened at all… I wouldn’t want to talk to me.”

Harry breathes a little easier at that and sinks down in the seat. “I wouldn’t have turned you away for this.” 

Dudley gives a nod that doesn’t seem too convinced. “Well, the… Government? They sent a nice lady that talked us through the process of sending Holly into the Wizarding world and taking her to buy her supplies and all. And then I decided it was better than to force myself back into your life.” 

Maria returns to the room with a tray of tea and biscuits before Harry has the time to answer. 

She pours everyone a cup and sits down next to Dudley on the couch. 

“Maria, do you remember my cousin I told you about?” He asks before she can talk. 

“The one who used to live with you?” 

“Yes. Well, meet my cousin Harry.” Dudley gestures at Harry who offers a smile in return. 

The woman’s eyes go wide. “Oh! I am so pleased to meet you Harry! Dudley here has told me so much about you.” 

Harry can’t begin to fathom what the things Dudley could have said about him are. 

“I only told you some, dear.” Dudley says with a hand on her forearm as if to stop her excitement. 

“What I’m here for,” Harry begins because he still isn’t sure he can do this. “Is to see how you’re dealing with the change in your life, and to give any guidance you might need, as well as answer questions you might have.” It’s a mechanical speech, one he’s been taught to recite as a part of his government job training. 

Dudley’s face looks sombre. “You’re here to make sure I’m not my parents.” It’s not a question. 

Harry swallows hard. “I can’t imagine they are dealing with the news well.” 

“Dad passed away eight years ago.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He’s not. 

“You don’t have to be.” Maria takes Dudley’s hand. “He was a bitter man, angry at the world for not being uniform to him. After… After _that_ year he just grew even more bitter and resentful. He forbade us from even mentioning you or what had happened. He couldn’t even stand magic shows on the telly. In the end all that hate… It consumed him. And you were a victim of that.” 

“Dudley, I-” 

“Wait, let me finish, please. After dad died I was kind of lost so I seeked help. I did therapy for a long time and it made me realise a lot of things. You can’t change who a person is no matter how hard you want to or try. You can only change yourself. I was a massive arse to you and to everyone because there was no one there to stop me or to show me better. I’m not that person anymore, and I am truly sorry for making your life in that house worse.” Dudley takes a deep breath, like he just remembered he still has to do that. “I love my daughter, Harry. Maria and I love her more than anything. And as parents it’s our job to make that love unconditional, even if that means sending her into a world that isn’t for us but is hers.” 

The silence that follows rings in Harry’s ears. Dudley is holding tight onto Maria’s hand and Harry finds himself wishing he had one to hold as well. 

“You were a massive arse.” He says in the end. “But you were a kid. We were kids. I’m glad to see we’ve both changed.” 

Dudley gives a watery chuckle and Harry follows it. 

“Now, I really am here to answer any questions you do have, so please take advantage of that.”

They aren’t alright yet. Years of abuse don’t go away over one conversation but it’s a start. He’d found it in himself to forgive Malfoy, he’d even found it in himself to fall in love with the changed Malfoy. Why not give his cousin the same chance? His one final connection to the blood of his mother, a possibility for something akin to a family. 

The Dursleys do have questions. A lot of them. 

Maria’s first priority is to ask after her daughter’s well being. “Is she okay there? I know what she says in her letters, but she doesn’t like complaining and I know she wouldn’t want to worry us.” 

“She is fine. She’s a bright kid and I’m told she has a knack for potions already.” Harry smiles. “And she made fast friends with my best friends’ daughter, Rose. And I can guarantee Rose is a wonderful girl.” 

“And you, Harry? Any kids of your own?” She continues, part curiosity, part courtesy. 

“Ah, no. My partner and I aren’t planning for children.” He ducks his head a little. “Plenty to look after at the school for both of us.” 

“She’s a teacher too? How delightful!” 

“Um, yes. He is.” 

Maria’s smile doesn’t waver for a second. “You two should come over for dinner some time!” 

Dudley stops her with a hand on her leg and a laugh. “Easy, dear, let him breathe. We would love to have you over, though.” He adds to Harry. “If you would be interested some day.” 

“Some day.” Harry echoes and it seems good enough for his cousin. 

They ask after what dark arts eleven year olds need defence from, if there are resources they can read to better understand Holly when she gets back, and accommodate her new magical needs, they ask after Hogwarts and the things Holly has managed to share in the week she’s spent there. Are the moving stairs dangerous? Will she be learning how to fly? Why is the Forbidden Forest forbidden, and subsequently what the bloody hell? They ask after teachers, and students, and the houses, and quidditch,and Harry spends so much time talking he feels like he’s in class, and not talking to his cousin. 

And then Dudley asks about him. He asks if Harry had played quidditch, what house he’d been in and if he’d become a prefect or a head boy. Both of their faces pale when Harry tells them he didn’t get to go to his seventh year because of the war. They ashen when Harry explains more about the war. Dudley had known something big had happened but it isn’t until Harry is talking about the destruction that he really seems to understand. He apologises again after that, and Harry thanks him for it. 

They don’t ask about Draco, even though Harry sees Maria wants to. 

“What about your mother?” Harry asks instead. 

Dudley’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “She is… Complicated.” 

“Not happy you chose to send Holly to school?” 

“She didn’t try to stop me or anything. But she’s heavy set on pretending Holly is attending a Christian all-girl boarding school. Even in private.” He heaves a sigh. “It’s okay. She lives on the other end of the country anyway.”

Harry leaves soon after that, having spent a lot longer than he’d planned at the Dursley’s. He leaves with a box of homemade sweets for himself and one for Holly, a hug from Maria and a handshake from Dudley, and a head struggling to wrap itself in what had happened. 

\------- 

Draco bolts up from the bench he’d been sitting on the moment Harry appears five feet in front of him. Harry wastes no time walking into Draco’s arms and going boneless. 

Draco rubs circles on his back and guides him to sit down. “You aren’t fuming so I’m taking that as a good sign.” 

Harry makes a noise into the fabric of Draco’s sweater. 

“I’m going to need more than that, love.” 

“I said it went well.” Harry pulls away just a little. “They are… They are actually good people. Dudley, he has changed into a person I don’t recognize. His wife gave me sweets to bring home.” 

Draco chuckles. “I’d say that’s good. Your niece is growing in a nice family.” 

“My _niece!_ ” Harry hides his face again and breathes in his partner’s scent. It’s all herbs and potions now. Home. “They want us to go over for dinner some time.” 

“Wait, us?” 

“I might have told them about you.” 

“Harry.”

“What? They could accept magic but frown upon queer relationships, I had to cover all my bases.” He pulls away again in order to look Draco in the eye. “And don’t tell me you wouldn’t like to show off a little.” 

“Maybe just a little.” Draco laughs. “The rest of your family, unfortunately, was already immune to my charms.” 

“Half of my family had seen you hexed by Ginny, not much charm left.”

They continue their banter until the exhaustion lifts from Harry’s shoulders enough for them to make their way back to the school.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I have thoughts and ideas about more events set in this universe but I won't be making any promises about writing them. If you are interested in the possible additional fics, if I write/post anything more I'll make this fic into a series, so keep an eye out for that maybe.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
